


你不知道的那些事

by nanatezcatli



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FF14原创<br/>“论NTR爱好者的养成”<br/>精灵男/精灵男</p>
            </blockquote>





	你不知道的那些事

眼睛里看着父亲浑身赤裸地躺在床上，被另一个男人操干，耳朵里听着成年男子沉重的喘息混合肉体拍打的渍渍水声，还有木床奋力摇摆的吱呀声，父亲哀求那个男人更用力更深入地进入自己，自以为压低了声音却被听得一清二楚，对于这种情况，库罗格一点也没有感受到应有的羞耻。

自从十几年前，刚进入少年期的自己头脑发热地冲进父亲的房间，把某个压在他身上的男人一顿暴打之后，父亲对这种事就明显变得非常小心了。除了加厚卧室的木门，以后库罗格再也没见过父亲当着他的面带一夜情对象回家，但他知道还是有的。他无法再从门缝里窥视卧室的景象，可每次睡梦中听到大门被打开，听到两个人——有时是男人，有时是女人——轻巧的脚步声和低声交谈，他心中就涌起一阵无法抑制的焦躁和愤怒。他不敢在门上动手脚，就把客厅壁画后的木墙挖出一条缝隙，父亲的每一次自慰，每一次操别人和被别人操，他都一点不漏地尽收眼底。

这个男人已经被父亲带回来好几次了，有着无论对森林之民还是黑影之民来说都非常罕见的纯黑色头发，同自己一样的金色眼睛，皮肤是标志性的暗蓝色，和父亲苍白的身躯绞缠在一起倒是很好看。男人的身材结实，肌肉线条优美，屁股又紧又翘，两腿间的阳物也挺拔粗长，硕大的一根在父亲浅褐色的小穴里猛烈进出，上面全是浓白的精液和透明粘稠的淫水。

现在，库罗格的腿间也和那根操干父亲的肉棒处于同样状态，差不多发育完全的肉茎彻底勃起了，圆润饱满的顶端冲破那层裹住柱身的表皮，热乎乎地被他握在掌中。他上下套弄，已经很熟悉取悦自己的方法。如果他们干的时间够长，一晚上他也能射几次，直到阴茎隐隐作痛也不想停止。不亲眼看到那些人从父亲身上离开，他是睡不着的。

“呃……啊啊，快、快……”即将来临的高潮让父亲猛然提高了声音，又立刻捂住嘴。男人心领神会地俯低了身体，一手按住父亲的肩膀一手掐住父亲的腰，更快更狠地冲击那湿漉漉的蜜穴深处。他看到父亲紧紧咬住自己的手背，泪水不停从半眯的眼角滚落，急切地胡乱套弄自己，很快整个人就僵硬起来，高高地弓着腰把白浆尽数喷在胸前。

他也兴奋了，第一次看到这种事他是如此怒不可遏，以至于现在他也记得父亲当时极度尴尬和不知所措的表情。那时他还没有受到任何教训，也没有任何解释，父亲沉默地送走了床伴之后，如往常一样做晚饭，收拾屋子和庭院，他则跟在后面怒气冲冲地追问，“那个人是谁？”“在对你做什么？”“为什么让他走？”“你听到没有啊？！”

要不是他追出屋子在外面对父亲大喊大叫，吸引了邻居的视线，他觉得父亲那天根本不会就这个问题理他。“没什么事，你不要管。”父亲面无表情地说，匆匆回了屋，看着那个背影他脑子里一片空白，等他反应过来时他已经把父亲压在墙上，双手紧紧扼住了对方的手腕。

我在做什么？他完全不知道自己这么做的意义，也不知道下一步要怎样。父亲是成年人，比他高也比他强壮，但那个时候也像受到惊吓一般呆住了。他们这样僵持了片刻，他低下头看向父亲的腿间，那个之前被爱抚而挺立的地方，现在被布料遮住，完全看不出勃起的样子。他想起父亲当时仿佛痛苦又仿佛愉悦的表情，然后脸上重重一麻，整个人头晕眼花地滚了出去。

他耳鸣了好一阵子才回过神，一从扭曲的视线里辨认出父亲高大的身影，他就忙不迭地往后爬了几步。“不要再对我做这种动作，”那是他唯一一次听到父亲如此充满压迫感的冰冷声音，“再做一次，你就从这个家滚出去，有多远滚多远。”

他心中怒火翻腾，又非常害怕，而且不知为何他隐隐知道父亲所指的“这种动作”是什么意思。他坐在地上捂住被抽得火辣辣的脸颊，恨恨地瞪着对方，到底没有说出一个字，也没点一下头。

“唔……”白浊的精华从马眼飙出时他忍不住呻吟，房里的男人也达到了高潮，把父亲用力拖向自己这边，颤抖着腰臀一股股射了出来，然后叹了口气，一副意犹未尽的样子，勾起嘴角不知道跟父亲调笑了什么，像撒娇的孩子一样伏在父亲的胸口上，缓慢摆动胯部，不舍地在父亲的穴中流连。精水和淫水从那个被操到酥软的肉洞边缘涌出，库罗格一眨不眨地盯着那个部分，喉中一阵热切的干渴。两个成年男子厮磨了一阵，黑发的黑影之民总算撤兵了，然后往后退，捧起父亲的两瓣屁股，把脸埋进那片一塌糊涂的肌肤。

那个男人用力吮吸父亲小穴里的淫液，发出像是非常美味的滋滋声，库罗格只是想象一下那里的味道就又硬了。他从墙缝里看到父亲伸手推了一下男人的头，并不十分用力，跟抽他耳光的那种力度完全不可同日而语。接着父亲很快放弃了，五指扣住男人的头发，屁股也抬了起来，将自己送进男人口中。

他看到父亲的脸红得不正常，咬住嘴唇像在拼命压抑呻吟，腿间软趴趴的老二在自己摸了两下也重新抬头了。男人又吸又舔地弄了好久，才抬头对父亲伸出手，轻声说了一句什么，父亲便爬起来掉过头，趴伏在男人的阴茎前，屁股冲着男人的脸，两人就这样继续用嘴互相抚慰。

在那次被打之后，库罗格再一次看到这种情景，费了多大劲才忍住揍人的冲动，那种感觉他已经不记得了。那个耳光和父亲话语中的森冷威胁是唯一真实烙印在他少年生涯中的东西，他每次因为这事发怒，觉得和自己那么亲密的父亲竟然有其他可以更亲密的人，还是陌生人，因此想要质问和得到解释的时候，他很快会在心中筑起一堵墙，狠狠逼迫自己，一步一步退回去。

就这样躲着，一次次看着父亲和别人做爱，和并不是自己母亲的女人或者男人，在自己家里的床上纠缠在一起，看着父亲把精液灌进别人的身体，或者用那个并不是用于做爱的器官接纳其他男人，用那张对他说出如此可怕话语的嘴和舌头，去舔别人腿间那根昂扬勃起的硬物，让他们用那玩意儿拍他的脸，透明的黏液粘在父亲看起来仍然年轻的紧致皮肤上，还有其他更多，更多的……他眼睛里看着这一切，耳朵里听着那些不明白的呻吟和仿佛下流的调笑，更不明白为什么怒火中烧的同时，自己下身也有了同样的反应。他学着房间里那两个和自己有同样特征的成年人，用手把这根变硬的东西握住上下套弄，惊涛骇浪的快感就像电流一般洗刷过他的尾椎。第一次他没撸几下就射了，属于少年的雪白浓浆喷在自己手上，他紧张得要命，擦拭的时候抹布好几次掉下来，干掉的液体在手上凝结成一块块的白斑。他胡乱处理好后躲进被子里把自己整个蒙起来，直到早上也没有合眼，可父亲好像并没有发现。他提心吊胆地过了几天，等到有一天晚上父亲再把别人带回来，他看着父亲高潮的脸射出来时，感觉就好多了。

慢慢地，他从父亲和父亲的情人那里学会了取悦自己的方法，习惯了欣赏父亲愉悦中夹杂着仿佛痛楚的表情，这事儿做得越来越熟练的时候，愤怒和心痛的感觉也渐渐淡了。

哪怕他后来知道这种情感名为嫉妒，他也再没有感受到了。

这些事情，父亲是一点也不知道的。

库罗格一边自慰，一边听着两个男人口交发出的淫靡水声，父亲吞吐的动作进行得很是吃力，不得不间或把嘴里的肉棒吐出来，喘息着伸出舌头舔舐。他想象父亲的舌尖在自己光滑湿润不断滴水的顶端上划过，股间就一阵颤栗。黑影之民显然也爽得不行，被这么撩拨了几下，就忍不住挺动着强横地再次塞进父亲口中，直到父亲发出不满的呜咽声，扭头想要摆脱时，男人才拉住父亲的手腕让他转过来，面对着自己坐下，将那根一柱擎天的东西插进父亲体内。

“呜啊……”早就一片汪洋的小穴轻易就把男人的命根完全吞没，父亲大腿内侧的肌肤紧紧贴在男人浓密的黑色耻毛上，然后被男人捉住了腰，节奏很快变得激烈起来。开始父亲还不适地皱着眉，像是不满这种过度展示自己的体位，而没多久就只能咬紧牙忍住呻吟，这种努力在男人抬起上半身咬住一粒充血的乳头时彻底溃散了。“西塞尔……”父亲发出短促的气音，“西塞尔、等……”父亲仰起头，像一条脱水的鱼那样张开嘴，十指用力掐进男人肩膀的肌肉里。库罗格感到肩上也仿佛一痛，不禁瑟缩了一下，男人却毫无反应地勾起嘴角，吻上父亲暴露的脖颈。

男人像捕猎的长须豹那样把父亲牢牢咬住，下身毫不留情地狠狠干进去，每一下插入的力量都把父亲顶得上下颠动。今晚已经泄过几次了，把重新变硬的阴茎握在手中，库罗格也感到了隐隐的疼痛。父亲虽然在男人的爱抚下有了反应，但从顶端淅淅沥沥流下的水说明他连射也射不出来了。被床伴折磨到这种程度，库罗格的记忆里是第一次。不过已经来过几次的男人，还算一夜情？这个声音在脑海中出现时他嗤笑起来，就算不是，又怎样？

屋内的两个人很快又到了巅峰，男人没有了捉弄和挑逗父亲的情趣，用最简单直接的方法把父亲操到高潮。他也射了，和今晚第一发浓稠的白液相比已经稀释不少，不过他全身还是充满了性爱的味道。他觉得双腿有些发抖，但还不能马上去清洗自己，因为父亲把男人送走后很快就会去浴室的。他快要成年了，已经没什么身材优势的父亲在半个夜晚的性爱后精疲力尽，体力明显比十几年前衰退不少。但看着父亲毫无防备地伏在男人的胸口，皱成一团的床单盖住弧线优美的后腰，露出一侧的腰窝，看着他被汗湿的墨绿色头发盖在男人起伏的胸膛上，库罗格仍然为这种美感到冲动。我并不想拥有。他接着在心中告诉自己，觉得安全了许多。这种安全感和数次发泄后的满足感交织在一起，让他站在原地仔细咀嚼了片刻，才轻手轻脚地后退两步，慢慢回到自己的卧室，轻轻把门带上。

没多久，男人就会同样轻盈地走出父亲的房间，光明正大地从他家的大门离开，父亲会安然睡过下半夜，第二天醒来，照样给他做饭，打扫屋子，去木匠行会做工，晚饭的时候有一句没一句地跟他聊天，问他的行踪，以及做了什么，就像一名正常的父亲对待他的孩子，就像什么也没有发生过。

父亲永远不会知道，在他的门外发生过什么。

一想到这里，库罗格便觉得，没有比这更让人安心的事了。


End file.
